У барана выходной
by Geust
Summary: Ти-чан собирается на свидание. Новогодняя история.


Надо ж, дела какие - снежок за окном! В этом-то городе. Стекла покрываются инеем: приложишь ладонь - от нее остается мокрый прозрачный след.

Может, на улице даже и холодно. Вон как прытко по улицам бегут девчонки в мини-юбках! Носы красные, воротники курток натянуты по самые уши, коленки замерзшие, а они делают вид, что им нипочем, потому что так красивше - в мини-юбках. Кто бы спорил.

А наш-то сидит, как бирючина: склонился в кабинете над гроссбухами, сводит дебет с кредитом, считает циферки, тыкая карандашиком в калькулятор. Быстро-быстро пишет калькуляцию в свои книжищи, ставит примечания - по-английски. Никакой двойной бухгалтерии как будто! Приходите - проверяйте: всё чистенько.

Заткнул волосы за уши, даже заколками подколол, какими официантки чепцы подкалывают, очочки на кончик носа сдвинул, натянул какой-то невзрачный свитер - кто б узнал! Время рабочее кончилось потому что, у всех праздники, за подарками к нам только совсем уж малахольные пойдут, так и антураж-то ни к чему.

А у нас, между прочим, тоже есть цветные огоньки на витрине и даже деревья тутошние комнатные украсили как смогли, потому что раз у всего города праздник, так и нам чего бы не? Что ли мы против всех и открыто это демонстрируем? Вот уж нет. Мы ничего открыто не демонстрируем. Так ведь?

Сидит, строчит, тычет карандашиком в кнопочки. Ну, самое время.

А дайте мне выходной, говорю. Бирючина наш вроде как поначалу не расслышал, а потом оборачивается и переспрашивает: выходной?.. Да, говорю, выходной. Ну, это день такой, когда не работают, знаете ли. То есть вы вряд ли знаете, но - дайте. Потому что я думаю, что типа как заслужил.

- Зачем тебе _выходной_? - спрашивает. - Зачем он _тебе_? - С разными интонациями спросил: то есть как будто сперва удивился, что про выходной заговорили, а потом, - что этот выходной именно мне нужен.

- Потому что праздник у всех! - отвечаю. - Я, может, тоже хочу. Праздновать.

- С каких пор?

Чего вредничать-то? Нет бы сказать: сиди, животное, дома, работай, праздники - для людей. Для тутошних жителей.

А я, может, с рождения мечтаю что-нибудь праздновать. Может, я завидую, что все празднуют, а я - нет. Все равно же не работаем.

Ладно, придется честно сказать - он вон как смотрит, не поверит ни одной выдумке, сто пудов. С такой-то двойной бухгалтерией - кто кого обмануть пытается?

- На свидание пойду, - говорю.

Тут у него глаза, натурально, на лоб вылезли - оба два, разноцветные. Аж словами поперхнулся, карандашик выронил. Но лицо держит.

- Куда, - говорит, - пойдешь?..

- На свидание.

- С кем?

- С девушкой, вестимо! С кем еще?

- С какой... девушкой?..

Вот дела-то! Будто я спрашиваю, куда он там ходит, или кто к нему ходит, когда меня отсылают в другой конец дома клетки чистить. Моё ли это дело? Так и его ли, если я не сюда кого привожу, а на стороне встречаюсь. Прямо я возмутился.

- С девушкой, - говорю, - с обычной. С хорошей.

Он задумался такой - карандашиком постукивает.

- Да-да... - бормочет. - С хорошей... с _человеческой_?

Вот же блин! Ну а с какой? Из тутошнего зверинца, что ли? С меня же и вычтут за порчу имущества. Очень надо-то.

Но вслух-то я не говорю, что думаю, я сдержанный очень, потому отвечаю просто:

- Да.

Он подумал еще, карандашиком постучал, почиркал им даже что-то, за ухом почесал - то есть совсем растерялся, и говорит наконец:

- Иди, конечно. Неожиданно как-то. Кто бы мог подумать. Надо же!

Надо же, ага. Только это не всё.

Тут я дальше говорю - прямо говорю, чего скрывать-то: а зарплату? Раз я тут работаю, то мне денег надо хоть иногда давать. Хотя бы немного. На личные нужды.

Ну, думаю, сейчас он кочевряжиться начнет, он же жмот, только никто об этом не догадывается. А он - нет, ничего, послушно так: само собой, сколько?

Поди я знаю, сколько надо денег на свидание. Ха. Да. Вот. Проблема-то. Это ж надо было раньше подумать.

Что надо на свидание-то? Не с пустыми же руками идти.

Это я, оказывается, вслух сказал, потому что он ответил:

- С пустыми руками на свидание не ходят. Девушкам подарки надо дарить. Особенно на праздники.

Так я ж знаю! А что дарить-то?

- Цветы, конфеты. Ну, это как правило.

- Это вам цветы-конфеты дарят. Как правило. А девушкам - что?

- Так то же самое.

На будущее - над этим следует подумать. Есть здесь какая-то взаимосвязь. Тут - цветы-конфеты, там - цветы-конфеты. Я подумаю, если не забуду.

- И что, это хороший подарок? Достаточно прямо-таки для свидания? Ну, чтобы ей понравиться?

Я ж не тупой баран, я ж понимаю, что в ее глазах я несколько специфично выгляжу. Не сказать, чтобы не привлекательно - не мне судить, во всяком случае, но все же _не как остальные _ухажеры-то. Может, она стесняться будет. Тут конфетами-цветами не откупишься.

Тут он начинает лицом расплываться в такую ядовито-хитрую улыбку - ну змея змеей, если бы змеи улыбались - нет, говорит, недостаточно: все дарят цветы и конфеты, а ты подумай, что бы ты _действительно_ хотел ей подарить? Что бы ей понравилось?

Будто я знаю! Я ж не могу за нее думать! Может, она луну с неба захочет!

Значит, придется дарить ей луну, говорит.

Это я опять, что ли, вслух мысли высказываю, или он их прямо из моей головы читает? Если и читает, то я не удивлён даже.

- И не забудь ее домой проводить, - добавляет.

- Что, и это тоже обязательный элемент свидания? - Оказывается, как я плохо в людях разбираюсь! Особенно в женщинах. Это вам не овец зажимать по углам загонов.

- Обязательный, конечно. Девушкам нравится, когда их провожают. Они чувствуют себя защищенными.

- От кого защищенными?

- Ну... от хулиганов. Мало ли хулиганов на улицах в такое время?

Много, наверное. Я их вообще как-то в расчет не брал.

- А, вот оно зачем - провожать-то! Так к ней и так ни один хулиган не подойдет. У нее оружие есть. Она же _полицейская_ девушка.

Тут он вдруг как начал смеяться! Я аж испугался! Что ли он понял, о ком я говорю? А чего он смеется тогда? Или потому смеется, что я не собираюсь защищать полицейскую девушку? Или что смешного-то?

Нет, ну я совсем людей не понимаю.

Отсмеялся он, значит, и откуда-то из-под свитера извлек кошелечек из скользкой материи - вот сказал бы, что это рыбья кожа, только как можно из рыбы кошелек сделать? В общем, достал, открыл и давай бумажки отсчитывать: сколько тебе надо? Сто? Двести?

Щедрость какая! Ну как я скажу - тысячу? Отсчитает, что ли? Прямо уж! Сколько даст - столько и мои.

Дайте, говорю, чтобы на цветы-конфеты хватило, а луну я как-нибудь сам достану. Бесплатно. И от хулиганов тоже как-нибудь отобьемся. То есть я ее защищать буду, конечно, с пистолетом она там или без. Может, она и не возьмет на свидание пистолет. Не на работе все-таки.

Он улыбается. Даже не ехидно. Почти по-человечески. Верит, значит. Конечно, я чушь горожу - как можно достать луну? Но, может, ей и не нужна луна. Я ведь не знаю. Надо спросить. А для этого надо прийти на свидание.

- Ты ее хотя бы пригласил? - спрашивает он. - Или собираешься преподнести ей такой праздничный сюрприз, которого она никак не ожидает?

Вот до чего ж вредный, а! Только я ему поверил, что он мне поверил, а он возьми да и скажи что-нибудь эдакое, отчего я прямо даже как будто смущаюсь... или вроде того.

- Почему это не ожидает! Я ж не тупой какой-нибудь... этот самый... Я пригласил!

- А она?

- А она сказала, что это было бы здорово. Типа, встретить вместе праздник. Типа, у нее такого праздника еще не было.

Вот. И нечего улыбаться! Я пошел, в общем.

Иди, говорит. Удачи. Еще и рукой помахал.

Ну и сидите здесь один. Смотрите, не замерзнете. Будто самому пойти некуда и не к кому.

Оставил его с гроссбухами и калькулятором, в нелепом свитере и с очками на носу. Вышел из магазина - колокольчик звякнул над дверью.

На улице малость морозно, снежок идет, город шумит, но приглушенно как-то, будто одеялом накрытый.

Обернулся: вон, стоит у двери и всё еще улыбается. Странный такой! Не насмехается, вроде, но и чему улыбаться-то? Пригляделся: а он не на меня смотрит, а наверх куда-то. Я тоже посмотрел: там тучи снеговые разошлись почти, сквозь них месяц выглянул. Ну и что в этом-то смешного? Вниз посмотрел, в замерзшие лужи. А там - я. Мое отражение. И месяц. Забавно так: прямо между рогов светит.

Не знаю, понравится ли ей луна с неба в таком неожиданном ракурсе. Но если что - я могу, без придирок! Отдать ей или оставить ему. Чтобы не скучал.

Могу себе позволить. У меня _праздник_.


End file.
